Goodnight Mr. Bean
Goodnight Mr. Bean is the thirteenth episode in the live-action TV series. It originally aired over ITV on October 31, 1995. Plot Act One: The Waiting Room Mr. Bean drives behind the emergency ambulance to get to hospital. As he parks his car behind the ambulance too near, the ambulance's back door is blocked, making the rescuer and the victim stuck from inside. Inside the hospital, he becomes impatient while waiting the line. So, he first throw away the girl's doll to clear her off with her mother, and then starts a fight between two men by pinching the second man's butt from the queue. He receives a priority number ticket after he explained the recipient his condition using gestures. Bean sits down quickly--but greedily--before the elderly man does so. He meets a more seriously injured patient beside him and makes her jealous by stretching his neck, waving his hand, and crossing his legs. As the priority number called 23, he checks his number ticket and astonishes by its number: 76. His left hand is revealed that the teapot gets stuck on it. The patient vengefully giggles. Impatiently, he switches his ticket with hers. The patient tries to tattle the recipient (but the bandages made her unable to talk), and Bean imitates her playfully to discourage the recipient. Another but younger patient, the schoolboy, whose head gets stuck by a saucepan, blinding him. Bean writes the boy's number 85 (though it is much ahead of his original number) an another zero with his marker, making it 850 (in reality it can be unconvincing). When the number is called 24, Bean tries to cutoff the number queue by stealing the sleeping old man's number 24 ticket, but is awakened by second call, and Bean pretends to walk innocently. Standing at the counter, he argues the recipient about his time. the recipient receives a call as a diversion for Bean who, by predicting the next precedence with the ticket number 52 in another way, inverts the counter. Excited, he sits down, and the nurse called the next priority number, 52 (actually 25). Bean joyfully stands in response, but his teapot enclosing his hand is grabbed by the seriously injured patient securely. Few waiters assert the recipient, whose numbers are deceitfully passed by. The counter is added next, revealing 92 (actually 26) which a waiter luckily receives his same priority, but frustrates Bean who is unable to be released. The nurse finally corrects the counter back to its original position, 26, that another patient is accepted. Defeated, Bean sits down in disgust, while the seriously injured patient giggles in triumph. An hour later, the counter is reaching 52, but Mr. Bean is asleep. Unknowingly, his number 52 ticket is fallen from his finger. The nurse picks it up and asks whose it is. The seriously injured patient mumbles, and the nurse helps her in reply. It eventually succeeds her place as her own ticket is returned. Bean wakes up and the ticket is lost from his hands. Angrily, he goes back to line. For the second time, he pinches the smaller man's butt and pushes the second man while his left hand is still stuck, and both fight each other again. He confronts the recipient and takes another ticket. He gets surprised by a new number, possibly the similar time to wait. Disappointed, he throws it away to the dustbin, but then changes his mind to retrieve it until his other hand gets stuck. He picks a third ticket with his mouth and goes back to the seat to wait again, while both man are wrestling on distance. Act Two: The Queen's Guard Mr. Bean enters the park, taking pictures on random corners, window door, trash bin, its contents, the statue of cupid (covering its genitals with a trash before taking a shot). As he passes by the Queen's Guard, the guard steps his foot, shocking him. He looks around the Guard who is emotionless and motionless. He tries to distract him with his fist, hand wave, and "boo" howl. Then he aims his camera to take a photo of the Guard and himself (now called "selfie"), but he zooms it out for more distance. He takes a sundial (checks its shadow time with his wristwatch), and removes the gnomon before placing his camera on it. Before taking a shot, he wipes the motionless Guard's steel buttons, blows the dust from the royal uniform, and combs the bearskin and moustache. He trims the moustache lightly with scissors, but cuts them out, turning it into Hitler moustache. He wipes the rifle, but carefully not to pull its trigger. As he goes back for the camera, he is not yet finished to "decorate" the Guard, so he picks several flowers to let them hang on the belt and shoulder locks, and a wreath on the bearskin. He opens his handbag and uses a ping pong ball as eyes on the bearskin, and uses a petal as a mouth. He gets his Teddy and impales him on the Guard's bayonet. As it is prepared, he times the camera to take a picture. The charge from the sergeant is called, and the Guard marches away, carrying the decorations and Teddy. Mr. Bean chase after the Guard, but the shot is taken, showing only him walking away. His frustration is heard. Act Three: Goodnight, Mr. Bean Mr. Bean uses his newly-bought electric toothbrush. Its vibration shakes his head in any direction, and rinses his mouth with a squirt gun. He brushes his ear and combs his eyelashes before saying "goodnight" at his self at the mirror. As he walks to his bed, his Teddy is already on it. He reads a storybook entitled "Asterix and Obelix", and laughs at it. He controls Teddy that it doesn't read at all. Grabbing an idea, he takes a mini eyeglasses and places it on Teddy's eyes. He then makes Teddy laugh harder on the storybook. He hypnotises it to sleep, and places him carefully on its bed under his. He lazily uses a toy gun to blow away a light bulb to darken the room, as he has many extra bulbs in his cabinet. Going to sleep, he heard slight noises: ticking clock, motorcycle, and groaning cats. Disturbed, he dresses his head as a dachshund dog to frighten them away. His sleeping goes into trouble: he gets insomnia. He picks an extended glove-on-a-stick to turn on the television, and he changes channels to watch a wearisome chess competition between two concentrating players. This causes him to shut his eyes slowly. Suddenly, the programme changes to loud rock music, alarming him up. He turns it off and finds another way. He displays a poster of herd of sheep, and he miscounts them when "counting sheep". To count faster, he gets a calculator to multiply its row by column, 27 by 15. He finds a result, 405, and finally falls asleep. After the credits roll, he falls out of bed without warning. Behind the Scenes *This was the last episode produced for ITV. *Mr. Bean yet again appears to have moved to a new flat. *One scene on Act Three involving Mr. Bean firing a pistol to an incandescent lamp to turn it off was removed on some children's channels to remove the violent nature of this scene. *This is the only episode to feature the extended theme. Errors *Mr. Bean is driving in his mini at the beginning of the episode but it was destroyed in "Back to School, Mr. Bean". It is possible that this Mini was the one (registration ACW 497V) that was supposed to have been crushed in "Back to School, Mr. Bean", and that Bean took it in as his own after his was destroyed by the tank. *The Royal Guards of the Queen are known to yell at (and attack in self defense) people who provoke them and disobey their rules, so Mr Bean should have known better than to get the guard to have a photograph with him. Video Category:Episodes